La esencia de las rosas
by KeyGalley
Summary: Una brisa sacudió las flores y fue como un mensaje para Albafica. Tenía la impresión de que su nombre estaría entre las pérdidas./ Cerró sus párpados e inhaló el dulce aroma: olía a Albafica. Manigoldo sonrió al viento y éste rozó sus mejillas y sus manos antes de disipar la esencia de las rosas./ Muerte de un personaje, spoiler del manga (gaiden de Manigoldo).


Albafica olía las rosas, sus compañeras eternas, mientras veía hacia el horizonte. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces hizo aquello. La guerra santa estaba próxima, debía quedarse en la casa de Piscis a cuidar el santuario y, por supuesto, a Atenea; era su misión, como la de todo buen caballero. Sin embargo, los deseos son inherentes a la naturaleza humana y él todavía era parte de la especie. En su corazón no pudo evitar el deseo de salir a una de esas misiones de caza de enemigos como la que hacía unos años tuvo con Manigoldo. Para peor: extrañaba a Manigoldo. Jamás lo admitiría, pero era confortante que una persona le insistiera para que se relajara; era incluso alentadora su sonrisa confiada que volvía todo casi un juego de orgullo. "Puedo hacerlo sin problema", "es pan comido", sus expresiones altivas eran irritantes al momento, pero al recordarlas, Albafica suspiraba nostálgico, porque la actitud segura de Manigoldo era algo que envidiaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora ese fanfarrón? Probablemente lo mismo que él, resguardando la seguridad de la cuarta casa; al menos eso se suponía, porque Albafica lo conoció lo suficiente para decir que andaría merodeando por ahí, metiéndose en problemas con algún mocoso incluido. Recordaba a Gioca y una leve risa se le escapaba: por cosa del destino, Manigoldo acababa haciendo de niñera. Retornando al presente, una brisa sacudió las flores y fue como un mensaje para Albafica; el peligro estaba al acecho y tenía la impresión de que su nombre estaría entre las pérdidas. Esperaba que Manigoldo no corriera la misma suerte. Era extraño velar por el bien ajeno antes que por el propio, pero más que altruismo, lo que reflejaba aquello era su desolación: para el hombre de ojos celestes, morir no distaba mucho de vivir aislado.

Él siempre creyó que el sentido de su vida era sacrificarse para que los demás disfrutaran aquello que él no podía a causa de su sangre y de la misión que su maestro dejó en sus manos: la felicidad. En definitiva fue un descubrimiento increíble conocer al caballero de Cáncer, porque éste no ponía excusas para hacer lo que le viniera en gana y no creía que servir a Atenea fuera sinónimo de maldición. Manigoldo de alguna manera convirtió su soledad en aprecio por la vida y el sueño de vencer a la muerte. El usuario de las ondas infernales vivía como si no conociera el dolor ni la desesperanza, y de igual modo daba la impresión de no incluir la palabra responsabilidad en su vocabulario; Albafica sabía ahora que tal idea no podía estar más equivocada. El simple hecho de seguir en el bando de la diosa de la guerra demostraba su rectitud.

Otra cosa que nunca se permitiría revelar era que tal aspecto le agradaba: su apariencia era engañosa como la de él, pero la diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que, si se le prestaba atención a su personalidad, el encanto de Manigoldo relucía desde el principio. Albafica se preguntaba si su antiguo acompañante fue capaz de corresponder al gesto y otorgarle dotes más allá de su belleza. Si era el caso, Piscis se quedó con la duda de por qué no se lo habría dicho, si el santo de cabellos añiles era un boca floja que decía las cosas tal como las pensaba, sin pelos en la lengua: si le caías bien, te elogiaba, pero si no, las palabras ofensivas salían como vómito.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, pero ¿qué esperaba? Luego de su maestro, Cáncer era la persona con la que más tiempo había convivido gracias a las misiones del patriarca; pensando en él no se sentía tan solo. A veces Albafica se decía que eso era estúpido, que pasar sus días recordándole no haría que de pronto el susodicho se le apareciera con una de esas sonrisas cínicas que ignoraba cuándo empezaron a parecerle tan atractivas. Atractivas como sus brillantes orbes; atractivas como su ligero acento italiano cada vez que hablaba; atractivas como las gotas de cerveza escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios durante aquella cena en que se la pasó diciendo cuan feliz le hacía compartir misión con él. Fue luego de aquellos días cuando reparó en el detalle de que estar juntos también le hizo jodidamente feliz.

* * *

Manigoldo izó el rostro al cielo y olfateó el aire. Olía a rosas. Por un momento apretó los dientes, pero enseguida se calmó. Albafica imbécil. Estaba muerto, lo sabía, su instinto no fallaba para esas cosas. No le importaba que muriera, pero debió esperar un poco más; ahora su alma iría al inframundo porque Manigoldo aún no vencía a la muerte. Si le hubiera esperado, si hubiera tenido la voluntad de vivir un poco más, su alma al fin habría hallado la paz que en vida no tuvo debido a su veneno. Ésa fue la razón tras el enfado de Cáncer: otra alma que no pudo salvar.

Aun así, él no era una persona que se dejara guiar por la tristeza desde que su maestro le mostró la auténtica desesperanza, así que miró hacia el horizonte y se preparó para su turno: cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Muy pronto podría hacerles frente a los dioses y darle otro destino a los espíritus que aún no perecían, no dejaría que la desesperación nublara su juicio. Cerró sus párpados e inhaló el dulce aroma una vez más; se oía ridículo, pero sintió a Albafica. El aire olía a él, su perfume le era inconfundible desde aquellos días en que buscaron organizaciones secretas y patearon traseros juntos.

Se acordó particularmente de la vez en que encontraron al cuervo negro y Albafica le enseñó que sólo la persona más bella podía ganar. Por supuesto que el caballero de Piscis no lo percibió así, él odiaba su belleza; de todos modos, Manigoldo se refirió a otra cosa cuando le dijo hermoso. Admitía que el poseedor de la sangre envenenada tenía lo suyo, su rostro era un imán de mujeres y uno que otro hombre, pero Manigoldo no le hacía piropos con la intención de alabar su apariencia; él sólo quería molestarlo un poco y aligerar el ambiente que su compañero creaba con su obsesivo impulso de aislarse.

Él entendía por belleza la tenacidad con que un hombre lucha, en parte por eso tenía el ego por las nubes; también la encontraba en la estupidez con la que una persona se aferra en proteger a otra o en cometer errores y asumirlos. Manigoldo no lo había confesado, pero vio bella la forma en que los iris de Albafica fulguraron al combatir, en cómo su cuerpo liberó tanta tensión acumulada por su empeño de no dañar a nadie y pasó de ser un hombre frío a uno apasionado que pelea a los puños.

Sólo en esa batalla Albafica se permitió ser él mismo sin la creencia de que lastimaría a los inocentes. A Manigoldo le hacía gracia cómo no se daba cuenta de que relajarse y dejarse llevar era más efectivo que ahogarse en su mar de emociones. Albafica era estúpido, pero noble; frágil, pero tenaz. Esa mezcla de rasgos era más bella que cualquier cara bonita. Manigoldo le sonrió al viento y fue como si éste contestara, porque rozó sus mejillas y sus manos antes de irse, como despidiéndose antes de disipar la esencia de las rosas. Jamás comprendería a Albafica, pero no importaba; hasta se le hacía más divertido no entender por qué carajos le fascinaba esa ignorancia. A lo mejor porque entre más complejo su carácter, más difícil la tarea: al usuario de la energía de muerte le encantaban los retos y Albafica era el más grande, porque bien podía derrotar a los dioses, pero aún no hacía reír al pececito.

Si analizaba las premisas respecto a que le encantan los retos y Albafica era el más grande, Manigoldo obtendría una conclusión de la que simplemente no iba a hablar. La guerra santa estaba en pleno apogeo, las palabras pasaban a segundo plano. Además, el caballero de Cáncer siempre fue un hombre de acción: cuando encontrara a Thanatos y empezara la caída de las piezas más valiosas para Hades en el tablero de ajedrez, se aseguraría de dedicar el éxito a Albafica y dar tregua a su alma, donde fuera que estuviese. Sus actos dirían más que cualquier dicción.


End file.
